


65: “They’re monsters.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [65]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Dealing with Children, Hyde loves Eric, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, cute shit, fluffy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	65: “They’re monsters.”

**65: “They’re monsters.”**

* * *

“Hyde?”

“Hey babe.”

Eric didn’t say anything slowly he joined his boyfriend in the kitchen.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing. Why would something be up? What’s up with you?” Hyde rushed out slightly panicked.

“Hyde why are you in here?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean why are you hiding in here instead of sitting in the living room with me and the kids.”

“They’re monsters.”

“Oh my god you scared of some kids. Hyde is you didn’t want to babysit with me why did you agree?”

“Because you love this type of shit. You like being around these little monsters all day and I like being around you.”

“Awww man. That’s so gay.”

“Shut up Eric.”


End file.
